


The Middle of the Night

by DaydreamDestiel



Series: Prompted Fics [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 06:42:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6069148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaydreamDestiel/pseuds/DaydreamDestiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fic is based on the following prompt from <a href="http://miss-devonaire.tumblr.com"></a><a class="tumblelog" href="http://tmblr.co/mNeeTd4iyw-Mo47tbmqszIw">@miss-devonaire</a>:<br/>Dean has been sneaking into Cas’s room in <br/>the bunker at night, thinking Sam is clueless. he isnt as quiet as he <br/>thinks, which he discovers when he runs into a sleepy, grumpy Sam in the<br/> hallway at midnight…</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Middle of the Night

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based on the following prompt from [](http://miss-devonaire.tumblr.com)[@miss-devonaire](http://tmblr.co/mNeeTd4iyw-Mo47tbmqszIw):  
> Dean has been sneaking into Cas’s room in   
> the bunker at night, thinking Sam is clueless. he isnt as quiet as he   
> thinks, which he discovers when he runs into a sleepy, grumpy Sam in the  
>  hallway at midnight…

Dean sat on his bed, door cracked open. He pretended he was reading a book as he sipped his whiskey, but what he was really up to was listening for the sound of Sam’s footsteps. He was waiting for his brother to go to bed, and he’d been reading the same paragraph for the last half hour. He kept thinking that he heard Sam heading down the hall, but each time it turned out to be his overactive imagination and he was starting to get really frustrated.

It was already half past midnight, and he knew Sam was researching, but come on! He had things to do and he needed to make sure Sam was asleep first. He knew he should just come clean to his brother about what he’d been getting up to at night. He knew Sam wasn’t the type to judge this sort of thing, knew Sam would probably be happy for him. So why was he keeping it a secret?

The answer to that had two parts; First, he was worried that if he told Sam, it would make everything real. These last few nights had been so mind-blowing, so perfect, that he was afraid if he said something it would shatter the illusion. Nothing in Dean’s life had ever been perfect, and he knew that if it were real, he’d find a way to fuck it up. He always found a way to fuck things up. No matter how much he wanted them to work.

Second, there was the smallest little bit of a chance that Sam wouldn’t be okay with it, and Dean didn’t know if he could handle Sam not being okay with it. He needed Sam to be okay with it, and even though, rationally, he knew Sam would be, he couldn’t help worry.

So he found himself, night after night, waiting for Sam to pass by his room on his way to bed. Waited a good fifteen minutes and then snuck silently out of his room. Tonight was no different, and when he finally heard Sam coming down the hall, he let out a sigh of relief.

He was practically crawling out of his skin with need; want had somehow morphed into need over the last couple of hours, and he was desperately trying not to give in to his desire to just say ‘Fuck it!’ and stop giving a crap what Sam thought.

Luckily, Sam walked by, and Dean heard the sound of his door opening and then shutting firmly behind him. Normally he’d give it a bit longer, but it was already getting late, and he was starting to worry that maybe it was _too_ late.

He slowly opened his door, wincing when it squeaked shrilly. He paused in the doorway, listening for any sign Sam had been disturbed. When nothing but silence met his ears, he grinned, and stuck his head out into the hall. No Sam, meant he could proceed.

He crept past Sam’s room on tiptoe, and then quietly padded to the room two doors down. He noticed the light in the room was off, and he wondered if that meant he should just go back to his bed, or was he meant to go in any way?

Dean scratched the back of his neck as he tried to decide what to do. On the one hand, he could be sleeping. Maybe he wanted to be left alone? Or maybe he’d gotten tired of waiting? What if he was mad it had taken him so long?

Dean decided to just go for it. He held his breath and opened the door. The sliver of light from the dim hallway barely made a dent in the darkness, and all Dean could make out was that Cas was sitting on the bed, facing away from the door.

He walked in and closed the door behind himself. Once it was firmly shut, he turned around to face the bed. The room was pitch black, and he couldn’t see a damn thing. He thought about flicking on the light, but maybe Cas didn’t want him to.

“Cas?” He murmured.

“Stay there.” Cas told him, voice firm, and Dean felt his cock stiffen in reaction.

He’d always loved the husky sound of Cas’s voice, and when he was barking orders, _God_ , it sent skitters of pleasure down his spine. He stood still, ears straining, silent. He just barely heard the sound of the bed creaking as Cas stood, and then nothing.

Dean’s skin was tingling with anticipation, and he felt his heart racing in his chest. By the time that he felt Cas’s breath on his lips, he was already fully hard. Cas stayed like that for a moment, just letting Dean feel his breath, warm against his mouth, and then moved away.

Dean let out a ragged breath, and his hands fisted at his sides, itching to reach out and touch Cas, but he forced himself to stay still. Whatever Cas was doing tonight, it was fucking hot, and damn if he was gonna wreck the mood. He trusted Cas more than he trusted anyone, and this was just another extension of that trust.

Suddenly he felt Cas press up against his back, and hot, wet lips attached themselves to his neck. Cas sucked and licked, as Dean groaned loudly at the contact, a flash of lust shooting through him. Cas pulled away almost as quickly as he’d started, and then Dean felt Cas tug his t-shirt up. Dean lifted his arms to help, and then he heard the soft material dropped to the floor.

For a long moment, he didn’t hear or feel anything. His breath was coming fast, and his body was heated with desire. He needed Cas’s hands on him, his mouth, anything. It was getting harder by the second to hold himself back.

Then Cas was touching him again, hands sliding along the muscles of his stomach, up over his chest. His fingers stopped briefly to tease Dean’s nipples, deftly tugging and rolling them.

“Cas!” Dean cried out as currents of pleasure rippled through him.

Cas slipped his hands up Dean’s shoulders, and then trailed his fingers down his muscled arms. Dean felt a whimper slip through his lips, and he bit down on his lower lip to keep from making that sound again. Heat flared across his cheeks, he’d never in his life _whimpered_ like that, and Cas had only just started touching him.

Cas’s hands were cradling his face, then, thumbs tracing softly along his cheeks. He finally brought his lips to Dean’s and licked his way into Dean’s mouth. Dean kissed him back hungrily, hands flying up to tangle desperately in Cas’s hair; trying to hold him there. Dean’s cock twitched in his pants at the slip and slide of Cas’s tongue against his. Cas pulled away again, and Dean could feel him smirking as his lips left his own.

“Mmm. I liked that sound.” Cas informed him, voice even rougher than usual.

“Yeah?” Dean asked, embarrassment flaring again.

“Yes. Very much.” Cas answered, truthfully. “In fact, I fully intend to cause it again.”

Dean’s breathing hitched at his words, desire slamming through him; he didn’t have time to respond though, before Cas was tugging his sweat pants down, taking his boxer-briefs with them. Dean let out a little sigh of relief when his cock was freed, and it stuttered into a gasp when Cas’s mouth closed over him.

Cas bobbed his head, hollowing out his cheeks, and taking Dean back into his throat. Dean let out a strangled noise as his hips surged forward to meet him. Cas reached up to grab his hips and held him still as he swirled his tongue around his tip before popping off with a wet sound that lit every nerve ending Dean had on fire.

Dean heard himself whimpering again as Cas pulled away, but this time he didn’t muffle it. If Cas wanted to hear it, Dean was going to give it to him. He was rewarded with a hand wrapped around his dick, and the sounds that came out of his mouth when Cas started jerking his hand up and down its length would have made a porn actor blush.

Cas had intended to take his time, to toy with Dean, and keep him on the edge for as long as he could, but he was losing control fast, just listening to Dean. The times that they’d been together, Dean had been fairly quiet, with the odd loud groan or moan thrown in here and there. He’d called out Cas’s name when he’d come, but nothing like this. And _fuck_ if it wasn’t the hottest thing Cas had ever heard.

Cas dropped his hand and the frustrated groan that Dean let out at the loss of friction frayed the last of Cas’s resolve.

“On the bed.” He ordered Dean. Dean kicked his feet free of the pants that were still pooled around his ankles, and Cas took his hand, leading him to the bed.

Dean followed eagerly behind him, he couldn’t see a thing, but he knew Cas would get him there without bumping him into anything. Cas stopped Dean by turning and pressing his body to him. The feeling of Cas fully clothed against his naked body was downright sinful, it was a very sexy reminder of who was in control, and it made Dean groan as his cock rubbed against the rough material.

Cas pulled him down for a rough kiss, his lips crashing into Dean’s, before he spun them around and pushed Dean backward onto the bed. Dean landed on the bed with a soft bounce, and shifted up on it to make room for Cas. He heard a rustle of clothing, the night stand drawer opening and then Cas was there, climbing up between his legs.

The feeling of Cas’s bare skin against his own had Dean restless beneath him. Dean ran his hands over Cas’s sides, and along the firm muscles of his back. Cas caught Dean in another kiss, full of need, passion and something deeper that made Dean’s heart tug.

Then Cas moved to his jaw, nipping and kissing his way along it. When his lips closed over Dean’s earlobe, his hips bucked as he cried out at the sensation. Cas’s breath was hot in his ear, and the combination of the sound and the hot, wet heat of his mouth were driving Dean wild.

Dean heard the sound of a bottle opening, and dimly realized that Cas must have grabbed the lube from the nightstand while he was getting undressed. The realization sent a heady swirl of pleasure throbbing straight to his cock.

Dean tried to keep himself still, but Cas was still sucking deliciously on his earlobe, sending shivers through him, and he was failing miserably at it. Dean groaned when he felt Cas’s finger, slick against his puckered hole. Dean forced himself to relax, letting Cas slip his finger into him.

It wasn’t the first time he’d done this, but it was the first time with Cas, and that instantly made it different. Cas slid his finger in and out as Dean panted, and moaned. Soon he’d slipped another finger in, and not long after that a third.

By then Dean was mindlessly calling out his name, over and over, head thrown back against the pillows, and body covered in a fine sheen of sweat. Cas trailed his tongue wetly down the side of his neck, and then sucked at the base of it.

“Cas! Cas, please!” Dean begged. “Please, please, please.”

He kept repeating it like a mantra and Cas smirked against his skin before dragging his fingers out.

“Please what Dean?” He asked roughly, watching Dean fight to catch his breath.

“Fuck me!” He yelled. “Cas, just fuck me already!”

Dean heard the sound of the bottle opening again, and knew Cas was slicking himself up. He let out a sigh as he felt the wet, hot tip of Cas’s cock against his hole. Cas thrust slowly in, sinking in inch by velvety inch until he was buried inside him.

It was everything Dean had ever fantasized about, only better. He’d had sex with men before, but this, this was so much more than that. This was Cas, _his_ Cas, and he was _in_ him.

And then Cas was moving in him, and Dean forgot how to think, because with every thrust he was grazing his prostate. Cas had liked the sounds that Dean had been making before, but the sounds he was making now? He _fucking loved_ them.

Cas felt his orgasm building, and he slid a hand between them to fist Dean’s cock, wanting him to come first. Dean’s hands scratched down Cas’s back, and he screamed out Cas’s name as he came hard; Thick white streams of cum, shooting onto the two of them.

“Dean!” Cas groaned roughly.

Cas panted as he felt Dean’s muscled contracting around him, and with a few more thrusts he was slamming headlong into the most mind blowing orgasm he’d ever had. His body shook with the force of it as he spilled into Dean.

When he finally came back to himself, his forehead was pressed to Dean’s and they were both breathing heavily. Cas shifted to press lazy kissed onto Dean’s mouth, and Dean kissed him back just as slow.

After a moment Cas pulled gently out of Dean, and moved to lay beside him. Dean wrapped his arms around Cas and kissed him softly. Saying with his lips everything he couldn’t say with words, and Cas answered him back the same way.

When Dean finally pulled back, he ran a hand through Cas’s sweat dampened hair and grinned.

“Well, that was…” He began, at a loss for words.

“Fun? Mind blowing? Earth shattering?” Cas supplied, smiling.

“Yep. All of those.” Dean agreed.

“Dean?” Cas asked, voice hesitant.

“Yeah?”

“Do you,” Cas wondered. “Do you think, maybe you could… Sleep here tonight?”

“Sure.” Dean answered, he hadn’t wanted to leave anyway.

I mean, yeah, Sam would probably notice he wasn’t in his room in the morning, and maybe he might figure it out if he saw Dean leaving Cas’s room whenever they rolled out of bed. But you know what? It was way past due for Sam to find out what was going on. Dean was tired of pretending he wasn’t in love with his best friend. Tired of waiting until the middle of the night to get to let him know just how much he loved him. So yeah, he was going to spend the night in Cas’s bed with him.

“Really?” Cas questioned, sounding a little surprised that he hadn’t needed to convince Dean at all.

“Yeah, Cas.” Dean replied. “I’ll stay. I wanna see your face first thing when I wake up.”

“Me too.” Cas agreed. “Yours, I mean.”

“Good.” Dean said, smiling. “I’m just gonna go grab a drink from the fridge. You want anything?”

“Water would probably be a good idea.” Cas informed him, voice serious.

Dean laughed, and assured him he’d get him a glass of water. He reached over and flicked on the bedside lamp, and both of them winced at the sudden light.

Once his eyes had adjusted, Dean climbed out of bed, legs still a bit shaky, and pulled on his bottoms.

“Be right back.” He told Cas.

Cas smiled at him, and Dean felt something warm spread through his chest. Cas, hair messy, eyes bright, but tired, lying back on the bed and looking completely satisfied was something he wanted seared into his memory.

He opened the door without checking first, thoughts filled with Cas, and walked out into the hall. Which was when he bumped right into the one person he definitely didn’t want to bump into right then.

Sam glared down at him, looking exhausted, and Dean opened his mouth to say something, to figure out some way to explain why, exactly he was coming out of Cas’s room in the middle of the night in just his bottoms.

“Save it.” Sam grumbled. “I heard everything I never wanted to ever, _ever,_ ever hear my brother say or do.”

“Sammy, I-” Dean started, panicking, not because his brother had just heard him having the most intense sex he’d ever had in his life, but because he was freaking out that his brother was disgusted at the idea of him having sex with men, and one man in particular.

“Ugh. Dean, I don’t care if you have sex with dudes. I don’t even care if you have sex with Cas. Just for the love of _God_ , either keep it down, or wait until I’m out. I’m gonna need so much therapy after that.” Sam complained.

“So, you don’t-” Dean tried again, clearing his throat. “You don’t, uh, care that I like guys too.”

“Why would you even?” Sam scoffed. “Of course I don’t care about that Dean. Jesus. As long as you’re happy, man.”

“I am.” Dean said quietly. “We are.”

“Then so am I, and I’m happy that you and Cas finally figured your shit out.” Sam told him. “Just, again, please never make me have to hear you make those noises again. I could have gone my whole life without hearing that.”

“Shut up.” Dean threw back with a laugh.

“Alright, just let me get some sleep, already!” Sam groused, heading back to his room. “Jerk.”

“Bitch.” Dean said automatically with a grin just before Sam shut his door.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Come find me on tumblr @daydreamdestiel for more fun.


End file.
